


Physical Therapy

by missdoctorwatson



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alwaysagirl!Will, Blood, Blood Kink, F/M, Hannigram - Freeform, JustFuckMeUp, Menstration, You Have Been Warned, girl!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdoctorwatson/pseuds/missdoctorwatson
Summary: She watched his face come into line with hers as he bent down, resting his hands on the arms of her chair. “You would definitely benefit from some... physical therapy.”





	Physical Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> My greatest love... Hannigram! I have so many ideas and I have finally written one down. Hope you enjoy!

He could smell it on her as soon as she walked past him into his study. Blood. He carefully looked her over as she made her way over the threshold and towards her usual chair; she didn’t appear to be injured…

“Good evening, Will. Please, do make yourself at home.”

She muttered something even Hannibal’s perceptive hearing could not quite pick up on. She let herself fall into her usual chair, sinking low, tipping her head over the back of the chair. The dark curls that spilled over were a direct contrast to the light grey of the armchair. Her exhausted face suddenly contorted in pain. One of her hands tightly gripped her plaid shirt around her pelvis.

Realization dawned on him rather quickly. The blood was her own.

“Are you feeling alright this evening, Will?” Hannibal enquired as he sat in the matching chair opposite her.

Will glanced at him from under her lashes. “Yeah, just… that time.” Another painful cringe.

He tilted his head to the side. “Are you usually in this amount of pain?”

Will blushed as she sat up a little straighter. “Yeah, I… sorry. I’ll try not to make it so obvious.” She avoided looking Hannibal in the eye, instead fixating on her nervous hands in her lap.

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, Will, menstruation is one of your body’s natural processes,” he said with a slight tilt of his hand. She looked up at him in shock, stormy blue eyes finally meeting calm maroon eyes. Her blush intensified, and Hannibal smiled fondly.

“Did you..? Oh god…” Will resisted the urge to bury her face in her hands. She could feel her face burning in embarrassment. “Can we just not talk about that right now..?”

“Absolutely. So about the case…”

-

Not long after came the wine. Will had never been much of a wine drinker until she’d begun spending more time with Hannibal; she tended to stick more towards a neat scotch. But Hannibal was like a salve to her overstimulated mind, so she found herself pushing slowly outside of her comfort zone in an effort to please the handsome doctor.

The wine was making her feel very lucid. Hannibal was making her feel relaxed and at ease as they spoke. She was having trouble getting into the case, into her usual headspace, and speaking with Doctor Lecter helped. She had to pause mid-sentence as another cramp buckled her abdomen. She wrapped her arms lightly around herself. “Sorry.”

“That seems to be very painful.”

She nodded. “Always has been.”

“Have you ever tried to alleviate the pain with physical stimulation?”

Will looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Why Doctor Lecter.. Is that an offer?” The alcohol in her blood was giving her courage.

He licked his lips and Will thought her heart might stop. He slowly stood and moved to stand directly in front of her. She watched his face come into line with hers as he bent down, resting his hands on the arms of her chair. “You would definitely benefit from some... physical therapy.”

A shiver ran through her body. Will couldn’t resist leaning forward, shyly touching her lips to Hannibal’s.

She instantly felt gentle hands cupping her face as Hannibal deepened the kiss. Hannibal slowly pulled her out of the chair and into his arms as he continued to kiss her. Will had her fingers buried in Hannibal’s hair. She never thought that she would actually get to dishevel it. It was so soft against her skin. Hannibal’s hands pressed her closer and closer against his broad torso, his tongue quickly learning the inside of her mouth. Will couldn’t help the low moans that slipped from her throat.

Hannibal broke their kiss to nuzzle his face into her neck. He breathed deeply, groaning as her scent filled his lungs.

“Will…” he growled into her ear. She writhed against him when he gripped a handful of dark curls and pulled her head back, exposing her throat to him. He kissed and nibbled his way from Will’s clavicle to her earlobe, making Will tremble. He softly bit her earlobe. “Take off your pants…”

Will moaned, her hands squeezing Hannibal’s shoulders. “Are.. are you sure? You don’t have to.. Why would…?”

Hannibal ran his hands down her back, quieting her with a kiss. “Your pants, Will. Off.” She couldn’t help but blush at the blatant desire on his face. She fumbled for a second, but quickly managed to get her pants off, nearly panting when Hannibal put his hands on her hips, slipping his fingers into the soft fabric of her underwear.

“These too.”

Will’s knees nearly buckled when Hannibal kneeled, slipping her underwear down to her ankles. He gripped her waist and walked her backwards towards his desk, leaving her pants and undergarments on the floor behind them. Hannibal propped her on the edge of his massive desk, his lips gently coaxing hers into a passionate frenzy, her hands working to unbutton his shirt. Will let her hands explore Hannibal’s broad chest, making him groan. Hannibal pulled away and slowly urged Will to lay down onto the desk.

Hannibal began to kneel, using his hands to gently push Will’s knees apart. Will hands gripped the desk beneath her, unable to do anything other than tremble and moan. Hannibal gently kissed the inside of her thighs, working his way to her center.

Hannibal moaned at the first taste of his Will, spread open and wanton for him. He was delighted by the sweet, tangy taste of her blood and arousal. Her hands found his hair again, barely able to hold on for dear life as Hannibal worked his tongue along her inner folds, wanting everything she had to give him. Will wailed into the dimness of the room, the pleasure nearly overwhelming her as he found her clit. She was quickly pushed over the edge by Hannibal’s persistent tongue.

By the time Hannibal is satisfied, Will is thoroughly debauched, writhing on the desk, trying to force air into her lungs. Hannibal's torturous tongue had overwhelmed her. He is endlessly pleased with the sound of Will moaning his name.

“Hannibal, Hannibal…” He wanted to write a symphony with all of the sweet noises she made.

When she finally managed to catch her breath, she sat up slowly and looked at Hannibal. She moaned when she saw his face; her blood decorated his lips and chin. He looked so pleased with himself, like the cat who just got the canary. He licked his lips, savouring the taste of his Will.

"Simply divine," Hannibal purred. He left blood smeared kisses up her pale thigh. She giggled lightly as she pulled his face from her lap. 

"I think we may need to clean ourselves up a bit," Will said, staring at Hannibal dreamily. She surprised him by leaning down and kissing him, her tongue cleaning some of the blood from his lips.

Hannibal looked at her with adoring eyes as he began to pull her towards the door. "I will lead the way to the shower."

**Author's Note:**

> I have the shower scene half finished if anybody wanted to read that too ;p


End file.
